Kiss
by pokemypocky
Summary: Based on episode 18 of "The Final Act." What would have happened if Inuyasha and Kagome actually kissed?


_**I do not own "Inuyasha: The Final Act" or any of the characters in this story.**_

"**Kiss"**

"In that case, I'll protect you with my life."

"Inuyasha…" She cut her voice off when the look in his eyes shifted. They no longer looked stern or cold. Only kind, sincere and… loving.

Kagome was frozen, her cheeks turning rose red as he lean in closer. Deciding that it was safe to do so, she responded buy raising her own face up towards his. His grip around her hand tightened as he came closer to her. As he opened his mouth slightly, Kagome's heart started beating even faster. This couldn't be for real, she thought. It was much too good to be true.

Then his lips gently landed over hers, and she instantly knew that this was no dream. She closed her eyes and pushed herself closer to him, reaching her arms up and around his neck. He responded by wrapping his free arm around her back, firmly holding her against himself.

This was the real thing this time. At last, the moment Kagome had been dreaming about had arrived. The moment when nothing else mattered--Not Naraku, not the sacred jewel, and certainly not Kikyo. All that mattered was that they were together. They _loved_ each other. Only one more thing was needed in order to make this moment absolutely perfect. When the kiss was over, she would look into his loving eyes and tell him that she…

He pulled away so abruptly that she almost fell forward. He released her hand and hurried to make his way back to his feet, then marched over to the window.

Kagome felt a little disoriented, but her senses snapped back to life when she heard the window slide open. "Inuyasha, wait!"

He paused in the middle of climbing out. He straightened his back again with a sigh, not facing her.

"What's wrong? Did I… Did I do something wrong?"

"You're fine. I'm the one who made the mistake."

_Mistake_… That word mercilessly cut through Kagome's heart like scissors to paper. But that was her own fault. She should never have allowed herself to enjoy being so close to him when she knew that he would always be in love with Kikyo. "I see," she whimpered. "That's okay. I understand." Her eyes began to water, but these tears were no longer meant for joy. Still, she couldn't stop herself from crying. She placed both hands over her face, not wanting him to see her like this.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard her begin to cry. After whirling around, he instantly felt horrible when his eyes fell on her. He got down on his knees and placed his hands over her shoulders. "Kagome, don't cry."

"I can't help it," she sobbed. "You just said that kissing me was a mistake."

He shook his head, then took hold of her wrists and pull her hands down away from her face. He lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes once again. "That's not what I meant. I was talking about the timing."

She blinked. "Timing?"

He nodded firmly. "Right now, there's way too much at stake for us to be thinking about stuff… you know, like… like _that_… And if I act on my personal feelings too soon, then things could get even more complicated."

"Your feelings?"

He hung his head, sighing in frustration. "Come on, stupid! Do I honestly have to spell it out?"

"Yes! Yes, you do!"

He raised his head up, surprised by her answer. "Huh?"

"Inuyasha, you and I have always been up in the air when it comes to how we feel about each other. But after what just happened, I…"

He shifted his eyes away, loosing himself in thought.

Kagome kept her eyes fixed on his face as she held onto the sleeves of his kimono, determined not to let him go until he spoke again. She was aware that his next few words may shatter her heart, but she couldn't bring herself to let this subject go unresolved any longer.

Finally, he met her eyes again, this time wearing a grin. "Wait until after we defeat Naraku. Then I'll tell you everything."

She scowled. "You're going to make me wait LONGER!?" Kagome was so frustrated that she was about to tell him "sit!" But that was before he started leaning in close again, his eyes glazed over with the same look of love as before. She wasn't about to argue and prepared herself for his next kiss, her heart pounding as she leaned in closer to meet him halfway.

"I'll tell you everything," he repeated softly. "I'll tell you that… that I love--"

"We're home!"

They both jumped when they heard Sota hollering up the stairs. When she heard him running up to her room, Kagome panicked. He couldn't see them like this, or else he would surely tell Mama and Grandpa. As much as she hated to do it, she made the split second decision to shout, "Sit boy!"

At that moment, the bedroom door flew open just as Inuyasha's face hit the floor. "Sis! You're back!… What are you doing?"

"Um, well, err…"

**oOo**

"Sorry Kagome," Mama said as she stepped in through the front door. "Were you lonely?"

"I wish you could have joined us," Grandpa added with a bright smile.

Kagome's eye twitched. "Well… You could have enjoyed your trip a little longer."

Inuyasha hid in the doorframe of the hall, his face aching from his latest meeting with the floor. But due to the circumstances, he would forgive her this time. _Just wait, Kagome. Wait until Naraku is dead._ _One day soon… _A tiny smile appeared on his face._ … you'll know just how much I love you._

**THE END**


End file.
